Forever
by Unraveling Angel
Summary: Rachel knew she had made a mistake somewhere along the way. She just didn't know where. But as she stood in the doorway to Quinn's home with tears rolling down her face, she realized for the first time how badly she had messed up.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever**

_Rachel knew she had made a mistake somewhere along the way. She just didn't know where. But as she stood in the doorway to Quinn's home with tears rolling down her face, she realized for the first time how badly she had messed up._

**So this idea has been bothering me for a while and I finally found time to write it and post it. I know I have other things to be doing but this won't leave me alone. I do not own Glee or any of the characters or...blah blah blah...*insert disclaimer here*. Sorry if it's hard to follow but this is just the beginning. Enjoy!**

Rachel knew she had made a mistake somewhere along the way. She just didn't know where. But as she stood in the doorway to Quinn's home with tears rolling down her face, she realized for the first time how badly she had messed up.

She had driven to the blonde's home all the way from New York alone. Even without stopping, it was a lot of time to think. And all she could think about was why she would let her girl be so far away for so long. And why it had taken her so long to make a move with everything in New York going the way they were. She was finally ready to accept her back into her life. Everything could be perfect.

Once she got back to town, she followed the directions she had printed out just in case there was a problem with the GPS in her rental car. She was so thankful she had printed them because of course GPS wasn't the most reliable in small towns in the middle of nowhere like Lima. It took her awhile but she finally pulled her car to a stop in front of a decent sized house in the suburbs. It wasn't exactly where anyone would have pictured Quinn before everything happened five years ago.

She didn't even know if she was in the right place. She hadn't heard from Quinn except for the yearly Christmas card. The only reassurance she had was the envelope with a return label matching the address of the tiny home she was parked in front of. The house was to be expected from someone who was a typical lower-middle class American. It was traditional, probably 2 or three small bedrooms and a bathroom or two. Rachel found herself imagining the inside of the home down to the tiny details as she made her way through the small front yard along the stone pathway.

She had barely been able to work up the courage to walk up to the door. But here she was, right under the porch light as her hands shook nervously by her sides. She held her breath hoping that the girl in the picture was waiting for her on the other side of the door.

She didn't realize until the door swung open that she had even knocked.

"Can I help you?" the woman who answered the door asked. Her hair had grown out to her shoulders but it was still the same blonde in had been in high school.

"Quinn-"Rachel began but trailed off, overwhelmed by the fact she was finally seeing to woman she hadn't stopped thinking about in five years.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Quinn finally said when she recognized the brunette standing on her front porch.

"I...I wanted to..." Rachel answered quietly as she peered into the house at the toys laying in the front room.

"Look now's not really a good time. We're trying to get her to go to bed," Quinn sighed. Understanding the look of sadness in her friend's eyes, she continued, "Can you come back in the morning-before the party and we can tell her after everyone leaves?"

"Yeah sure," Rachel replied dejectedly. She should've known better than to come tonight.

"Mama! Mama!" a young girl's voice squealed as the sound of bare feet hitting the hard wood floors came closer to the door. Neither woman had time to prepare for the bouncing little girl before she made her appearance.

"Up! Up!" she laughed with a snaggle-tooth smile as she tried to jump into Quinn's arms.

"You know I'm not supposed to pick you up right now. Besides, you're a big girl. And big girls don't need their moms to hold them," Quinn replied, looking down at the little girl and putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Mama," the girl answered, then leaning in and putting her hand on Quinn's belly added, "Sorry Baby."

"Sweetie, I thought you were asleep," Quinn smiled at the smaller brunette as she bent down to her eye level.

"I'm too excited to sleep! When I wake up, I'll be five! That's a whole hand, Mama!" she giggled as she held up a hand at her mother.

"I know. But if you want to be awake for your party, you need to go to sleep," Quinn urged gently pushing her toward the door.

"Come on Olivia. We don't have time to play this game tonight," a familiar male voice called agitatedly from somewhere deeper in the house.

"Go on with Daddy, Livy. I'll be up in a few minutes to tuck you in," Quinn bargained before the little girl turned to go inside, without once looking at Rachel.

That didn't mean Rachel hadn't noticed Olivia. She couldn't help it when the tears started rolling down her face. She had really messed up.

"So you're pregnant?" Rachel asked, brushing the topic she would much rather address under the rug.

"Yeah. Olivia's really excited about being a big sister but I don't know how I feel about it. It was kinda an accident," Quinn answered without thinking that her words might hurt Rachel.

"Shit, Rachel I'm so sorry. I didn't mean...it's just...she's..." Quinn tried to explain but was at a loss for words.

"It's ok. I understand. She calls you Mama. You guys are her parents now. You're all she knows," Rachel sighed accepting the obvious.

"She knows...kinda. She asks why she doesn't look like me," Quinn offered, hoping it might help her friend.

"Yeah..." Rachel responded as if she weren't really there.

"You're still coming tomorrow right? We agreed when you left that we would tell her when she was five," Quinn begged as she reached out for Rachel's hand.

"Of course," Rachel said sadly before she turned and headed to her car, ignoring Quinn's calls.

"She likes to sing," Quinn yelled in attempt to gain the attention of Rachel.

"Really?" the brunette questioned stopping but not turning around.

"All the time. She won't shut up. She surpassed the kids sing-a-longs and is learning some of your favorites. Right now she's obsessed with 'Don't Rain on My Parade'. But it will probably change in a few weeks," Quinn rambled on about Olivia until she realized Rachel had zoned out again.

"I'll see you tomorrow Quinn," Rachel replied when Quinn slowed down. She turned back gave a small, half-hearted smile and hurried to her car. Her mind was whirling with new ideas for gifts for the little girl to replace the lame Barbie Doll on the backseat.

**Ok obviously Quinn has a boyfriend/husband/fiancé/male in her life. There's no guarantee that will last but any preference of who that is? It's not too terribly important to the story but it should be someone she at least knows in the show.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever**

_Rachel knew she had made a mistake somewhere along the way. She just didn't know where. But as she stood in the doorway to Quinn's home with tears rolling down her face, she realized for the first time how badly she had messed up._

**I don't know how 'faberry' this will be. I haven't got that far yet. I know that there will be at least a really close friendship that could become more as I keep writing. If that's what y'all want, stay open-minded because that will take a lot of chapters to get to. For now, Quinn is with a guy (who has yet to be decided) and Rachel is still with Finn.**

"_What do we get her?" Rachel said as she strolled slowly around the world famous toy store for what had to be the fifteenth time._

"_What's wrong with that doll I bought earlier?" Finn asked following his wife as she pushed the buggy full of random gift ideas, carefully surveying each aisle as she searched for the one section they hadn't been able to find yet._

"_It's just a plain Barbie Doll. I'm sure she has plenty of them," Rachel huffed as she finally located what she was looking for and paused at the large collection of Broadway Barbies._

"_Which one?" she asked pointing to the varying dolls, "Christine Daaé or Dorothy...I know Dorothy...but remember the picture from Halloween last year? Quinn said she's barely been able to get those red shoes off her feet..."_

"_And this one is any different?" Finn questioned while Rachel studied the two dolls in glass cases._

"_This one isn't blonde. It looks like her, not Quinn," Rachel answered quickly before scanning the surrounding area for a sales person who could access the dolls._

"_You mean it looks like you," Finn corrected._

"_So? She needs a doll that will remind her of me, of us, her real parents," Rachel began to explain her reasoning but Finn wouldn't hear it._

"_You sure that's a good idea?" he prodded, hoping she would change her mind and settle for the pink sparkly microphone she had put in the cart earlier and forgotten about._

"_I want to be part of our daughter's life. I want her to know that I love her and that she's all I think about. I just want her to think about me once in awhile. I want her to be able to look at that doll and think of me."_

Now the doll seemed like a bad idea. Sure it was a very beautiful doll. Expensive as hell too. God that stupid doll had cost nearly as much as Finn made in a month. But Rachel just knew it was the perfect gift for her little Broadway star to be. Or at least until now. Until she had showed up at the little angel's house and seen dolls all over the floor. Poor dolls covered it marker with bald spots from where her daughter played beauty parlor with them. This doll would not survive in that house. This doll needed to be cherished and loved.

Also...she realized that maybe giving her daughter a doll that represented everything the little girl had been given up in order to achieve, well that might be crossing the line just a teeny tiny bit...or a lot. She didn't want to confuse the little girl by saying mommy gave you up so she could be like Barbie. That would cause serious emotional damage that no therapist would be able to touch until years and thousands of dollars later. She didn't want her daughter to be scarred the same way she had been when she found her biological mother.

But this would be different...right?

She had tried to be a part of the little girl's life from the day she let Quinn take her away and give her a new, better, home. Sure she wasn't exactly right there physically, but Quinn took tons of pictures and emailed them to Rachel on a daily basis. In return, Rachel sent cards and presents on holidays and visited special occasions. Although, she somewhat resented that Olivia was being raised without much of a Jewish influence, she was glad Quinn would let her send Hanukkah presents and take Olivia to temple when she was in town. Unfortunately, she wasn't around much. Trying to break out on Broadway was harder than she thought. She didn't have much time to go back to Lima, even her dads were bothered that they didn't get to see their daughter much. Quinn was good about bringing Olivia at least once every year and doing what she could to make sure Rachel got to see Olivia.

But all that only lasted for the first two or three years of her life, before Quinn got married and Rachel got super busy with everything finally clicking into place. She still got snaggle-tooth smiles when a tooth was lost and yearly school pictures. Of course the yearly Christmas card became a yearly family newsletter, announcing how much Olivia had grown or that they had gotten a puppy or any other tidbits of information and pictures that were of interest to people they knew. Rachel assumed the pregnancy would be announced when the next one was sent out next month, right next to pictures of Olivia's birthday-hopefully they would be happy pictures not featuring a traumatized little girl.

How could she even agree to this? She knew how hard it was growing up without her mother. But at least Olivia had a mother to sew her Halloween costumes and make sure she had sandwiches cut into hearts on Valentine's Day. She knew Quinn was a good mother, not that her dads didn't more than try to make up for not having a mother. She knew Quinn was the kind to sneak little treats into lunchboxes with sticky-notes that read "I love you-Mom". Maybe Olivia could have a good life without her. Sure it would break her heart to do it but if Olivia didn't know her real mother gave her up, maybe she wouldn't suffer self-loathing and low self esteem the way she had. At least she would have a mother and father that loved her and would support her no matter what.

She pulled over to the side of the road when she came to the conclusion. Ever since Quinn's accident, she was terrified to even take a hand off the wheel. Pulling out her phone, she texted Finn.

"We can't do this anymore."

Cryptic sure, but that was the only way to get his attention. Then she texted Quinn, or at least the only number she had for her.

"We can't do this. It would scar her for life to know who her parents really are. Just seeing Finn would probably give her nightmares. But I don't think I can handle watching from the sidelines anymore. –Rachel Hudson"


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever**

_Rachel knew she had made a mistake somewhere along the way. She just didn't know where. But as she stood in the doorway to Quinn's home with tears rolling down her face, she realized for the first time how badly she had messed up._

**I really have no idea where I'm going with the details of this story. I have a general plot line in mind but as far as whether or not this become a Rachel/Quinn story is up to y'all, which means if you want that you need to say so. I don't know if my readers are avid faberry shippers or if they just enjoy seeing the friendship between the two characters while the girls date boys like Finn or whoever I pick for Quinn (I think I'm picking Blake from The Glee Project as a character on the show...trust me I'll make it work but I don't know whether or not to change his name..if I do it will probably stay something way overused like Matt or Alex or Jake or Luke...you know a really common name). I'm not saying that this story won't be continued if you don't review but it might not go the way y'all want it to.**

Rachel found a motel somewhere just outside Lima after realizing she had to stop to sleep. She had been up early so that she could drive down this morning, now something she was really regretting. The motel was disgusting and a few years ago she wouldn't have stepped foot out of the car without Finn to protect her but the years she lived off ramen noodles had hardened her. She still pinched the bedspread with the tips of her forefinger and thumb to fling it off the bed before checking the sheets for obvious stains or bugs. Then she curled up in the bed to sleep, ignoring her phone that was lighting up with his name.

_She had just missed her period and was terrified. This was her senior year. She was only three months from graduating and going off to fulfill her dreams of being on Broadway. She wouldn't get anywhere with a baby. She had no idea what to do. She hadn't even realized she had made the call until Quinn was on the other end of the phone asking her what she wanted._

_She came over with three different brand pregnancy tests and sent Rachel into the bathroom to take them. And when Rachel came out holding three positive sticks, tears rolling down her face, Quinn hugged her because the blonde remembered what it was like. Somehow those positive tests made them instant friends, all past hurt was undone._

_Quinn and Finn were the only ones who know when the wedding rolled around. Of course Quinn was against them getting married just because Rachel was pregnant and had no problem letting everyone know how against it she was. She refused to be there but last second realized she had to be there for her friend._

_But she never made it and the wedding went on without her. They didn't find out until after they had said "I do". There was an accident. It was a miracle she even survived. She spent the remaining school months in the hospital and physical therapy. There was no way she was going to graduate on time. All her dreams of going off to college in the fall were put on the backburner while she focused on recovering. She missed out on the fun part of senior year._

_More importantly she and Rachel grew closer. Rachel would come to her physical therapy and talk with her about her dreams and her fears. By the time graduation rolled around, Rachel would've been showing if she hadn't dressed herself correctly to hide the small bump forming. She still hadn't figured out what to do about next year. She didn't want to give her baby up to just anyone but she knew she couldn't keep it. She hadn't even had her chance at life yet. She had gotten into NYADA but Finn hadn't. She knew for sure she couldn't keep the baby without his help. He had talked about going to New York with her but she knew that she would only feel guilty if she left him with a baby everyday while she went off to class and chased her dreams. She delayed her entrance to NYADA until winter semester so she could at least give birth and get back in control before starting college._

_She spent the summer getting ahead while Quinn spent the summer catching up. By the time summer was over, Rachel had her first semester credits taken care of. Finn had a plan too. They couldn't afford much but if he joined the military he could get his college education paid for (when he got around to it) as well as benefits for himself and his family._

_Quinn's admission to Yale had slipped through the cracks while she recovered. It had taken her all summer but she was finally out of that chair and technically a high school graduate. With everyone else leaving she had nothing to do so she stayed with Rachel while Finn went to training. She helped Rachel through everything. They tried not to think of the specifics of how Quinn knew everything she did about being pregnant because that made things really uncomfortable for both of them. But having Quinn around eased everything for Rachel so she was glad her friend knew what she was doing._

_She was seven months when she thought she was going into labor. Quinn took her to the hospital the entire time telling her not to push no matter how badly she wanted to and holding her hand. When they got there, the doctors stopped the preterm labor and sent Rachel home on bed rest. And that's when Rachel realized Quinn was an angel in disguise._

_When the baby didn't come on time, Rachel got cranky yet Quinn stuck with her. Finn was able to come home for a few weeks before he would be sent overseas but even he had gotten fed up with Rachel. Finally Rachel woke up to a wet spot between her legs on the sheets. She reached over to Quinn (Finn had taken to sleeping on the couch because he snored and that bothered her) who jumped up to get Finn. Finn carried Rachel to the car while Quinn followed with the hospital bag. The two girls sat in the back seat with Finn in the front calling everyone who needed to know. Quinn held Rachel's hand and did the breathing exercises with her giving the brunette tons of advice that wouldn't be remembered. Rachel nearly broke Quinn's hand several times before they even made it to the hospital. Labor had gone surprisingly quick and Rachel was practically on the verge on giving birth in the car by the time they got there she was swept into a hospital room and prepped for birth with both Quinn and Finn in the room with her. She had planned to refuse the medication which was probably a good thing because the way the nurses carried on it seemed like there wasn't much time for that._

_Rachel lost track of time but she thought it hadn't been long when she stopped pushing. She looked around and realized she didn't have a plan for after it was born. They had only talked about what to do until then. She was starting school in two months and Finn would be shipping off soon._

"_I can't," Rachel panted, all her fears suddenly overwhelming her._

"_You have to," Finn urged, lightly squeezing her hand._

"_No I can't. I can't do this. I don't have a plan for this," Rachel cried._

"_Rachel you can do this ok, just finish this then you can worry about that but you really can't wait anymore. You are having a baby right now. You can't just stop," Quinn whispered gently as she pushed her friend's hair back._

_Rachel gave in and pushed again. Soon her baby girl was crying and so was she. Finn cut the cord and everything was hazy before she finally was settled back into her room._

"_She's beautiful," Quinn cooed to the baby in Rachel's arms._

"_I don't know what I'm going to do," Rachel said sadly, looking at the little brown-eyed newborn._

"_Let me take her for now. When you're ready for this we can figure it out. I have nothing else to do and I want a chance to do this right so badly," Quinn offered and it was decided._


	4. Chapter 4

**Forever**

_Rachel knew she had made a mistake somewhere along the way. She just didn't know where. But as she stood in the doorway to Quinn's home with tears rolling down her face, she realized for the first time how badly she had messed up._

**Ok enjoy the update. This one is from Quinn's point of view. But uhm...someone-I'm not sure who because it sure wasn't me-added this story to a Faberry femslash community...I mean I can handle basic stuff but I have no idea how to write anything sexual between two characters of the same sex. If that's what you want and you would be willing to help, message me.**

Quinn watched from the window as Rachel climbed back into her car and drove off into the night. She hated doing this to her friend but she didn't know what else to do. This idea was stupid from the beginning.

She had offered to take the little girl off Rachel and Finn's hands in a moment of pure...she didn't know how to describe it. All she knew was that one minute Rachel was giving birth and the next she-Quinn Fabray-had adopted the baby as her daughter. She knows exactly why she did it and in the heat of the moment it seemed to make sense. She had looked into the eyes of that little newborn and then at the young girl who had just given birth and she realized this was never the life meant for Rachel. Rachel had so much more to do before she became a mom-if she ever became a mom.

She did it because at least Rachel had a future to follow whereas she wasn't going to do much of anything great anyway. After her accident all her plans for the future went down the drain. Recovery was tougher than she thought it would be. She missed so much school and fell so far behind she would have to go to summer school to graduate. When she didn't graduate on time her admission to Yale got dropped and she had no backup plan for the fall or even the rest of her life. But here was her chance to do something. She could raise this little girl and leave something of a name for herself even if she never left Lima. She could raise a daughter who did and became everything she ever wanted.

Sure she was only 24 years old and about to be a mother of two. It wasn't exactly what she wanted in life but she wouldn't change a thing now. If Rachel wanted to take back Olivia and Olivia decided she wanted to go, Quinn didn't know what she would do. Her whole life could be turned upside down tomorrow.

"Hey, Liv is still fussy, you gonna come tuck her in now," a voice said from behind her as strong arms snaked around her waist.

"Uhm...yeah...I was just thinking," Quinn smiled sadly before turning off the porch light and relocking the front door.

"About tomorrow? I told you I'm staying out of this one. That was a decision you made with her parents," the voice continued. Then he planted kisses down her neck.

"I know...but you're her father now and your parents are her grandparents. What if Olivia decides she wants to live with Rachel and Finn? That would affect you too. Think about how badly your mother would take it," Quinn sighed leaning back into the chest of the man behind her.

"They knew the situation when we got married. They'll still love you. Besides, she's five. She doesn't really understand enough to have a say in whether or not she goes to live with her biological parents or stays with us. Come on, you know she won't go to sleep without you telling her goodnight," he explained tugging her up the stairs toward the five year old girl's room.

"Why don't you go on to bed and I'll take care of Olivia," she said reaching up on her toes to kiss her husband. He agreed silently and went to their room leaving her to deal with Rachel's daughter.

"Livy honey, I think it's about time you go to bed," Quinn said when she opened the door and found the little girl still playing with her dolls.

"But I wanna keep playing, come play with me!" the little girl smiled back up at Quinn.

"Why don't you come lay down with me a minute? Mommy's very tired," Quinn offered as she sat down on her daughter's bed.

"Ok," Olivia answered dejectedly, obviously she wanted to keep playing but she knew her Mommy wouldn't like that.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Quinn asked after Olivia had crawled up on the bed and laid down.

"Mhmm..." Olivia nodded as she spoke.

"The baby is excited too," Quinn laughed as she felt a strong kick.

"How do you know that?" Olivia asked as if there was no way her Mommy could know anything about the baby's thoughts.

"Because he or she is kicking me. I bet you can feel," Quinn answered reaching out to put the small hand on her bump right underneath her own. Olivia felt the kick and her eyes got big then she squealed and pulled her hand away. These were the moments Quinn loved the most.

"So if the baby is in your tummy then how do I get to teach it things?" Olivia asked remembering how Mommy and Daddy told her that being a big sister meant taking care of your little brother or sister and teaching them all the fun stuff.

"Soon the baby will tell me it's ready to meet everyone and you'll go stay with Grandma and Grandpa while Daddy and I go to a special person who will help get the baby out of my tummy," Quinn explained, hoping it was enough to satisfy Olivia for now, they hadn't exactly discussed what to say or when to say it yet.

"Oh...so did the special person help get me out of your tummy too?" Olivia asked full of naïve curiosity.

"No sweetie. This is going to be different than when you were born," Quinn replied before realizing she must have said the wrong thing.

"What if they aren't as good as they mess up!" Olivia shrieked, horrified by thoughts of her baby brother or sister turning into a monster.

"Oh honey, no don't worry about that, this person is very good at their job," Quinn whispered as she pulled the brown haired girl who looked so much like her real mother into a tight embrace. Quinn continued to hold Olivia close as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Once she was sure that getting up wouldn't start the process over again, she went to her own bed but before she could get down the hall something happened. She wasn't sure what it was. It was stronger than a kick but it wasn't as strong as the contractions she had felt when she gave birth to Beth. She knew something was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Forever**

_Rachel knew she had made a mistake somewhere along the way. She just didn't know where. But as she stood in the doorway to Quinn's home with tears rolling down her face, she realized for the first time how badly she had messed up._

**I really didn't want to have to put an author's note but: I was not the one who put it in the Faberry community and I don't know how to change that. I have never said this is going to be strictly Faberry stuff. Read the description; see where it says "family" and "hurt/comfort"? My previous author's notes about not being sure how Faberry it will be means this: the story is not focused solely on the girls getting together, it will take time for them to get together and I wanted avid Faberry fans to understand that if they're looking for Faberry smut they're probably not gonna get it from this story. Try another story to get your fix. I think if you would read the details you would see the focus is not on the girls being in a relationship with each other. The tags list it as the main characters being as Rachel and Quinn but nowhere does it say they have to be together. I'm not saying that won't happen eventually, I'm just saying they have enough going on in their lives that they can't just jump into each other's arms and live happily ever after.**

**SPOILER:**They _will_ get together but stuff has to be dealt with first.


End file.
